The Cafe of the Night
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: The story is set on a fictional Earth, where Humans and Hybrids (Humans with animal features e.g. cat-people) live separately. Nyx the owner of a Cafe has brought a new member into the community. What will happen? Who knows.
1. The Cafe of the Night Chapter 1

**Important notes:**

**This is my first original story. **

**If this story has similarities to other stories it is purely coincidental.**

**This story is from the view of a person who Nyx (the main story character) talks to.**

**The Café of the Night**

Chapter 1

Late morning, around ten o'clock a medium sized but humble café is adjacent to a busy road; being passed by numerous people, but was also entering others who want a drink and something to eat. I decided to go inside to see this establishment and was well received in my luck.

Inside were several round tables with cushioned wooden chairs, plastic flowers in that weird jelly stuff no-one knows the name of in glass vases. Sitting at the tables were around twenty to thirty people in the establishment each with their own: meals, drinks and company (either with other people or on their own)

The décor was simple and effective; plain but spoke loudly. A wooden bar with brass railings and wooden cushioned stools stood at the back of the café there was the owner a young man; he was wearing a straw made hat, dark coloured sunglasses, a white t-shirt with no designs. He was holding a whiskey glass in one hand and a towel in the other, he looked up he smiled and spoke very clearly and friendly:

"Ah; bonjour, salve, hallo, konichiwa and hello to you our welcomed guest. Welcome to The Café of the Night; I am the proprietor of this establishment; my name is Nyx…not a very pleasant name, but it is mine none the less. Oh excuse me; please, please sit down." Nyx went off to serve a table wanting more beverages as he indicated an empty table. "Kylie, a drink for this guest please." A young girl no more than sixteen was waiting on me, her hair was deep red, her face had small freckles around her nose and her eyes were a warming blue colour. Never before had I seen this type of experienced teen who served my glass of water and asked if I wanted the menu, I asked for a bowl of tomato soup, she happily took the order and went to the kitchen. Soon I was returned by the owner once again. "Ah, forgive me my friend. I did not mean to rush off so suddenly…but I digress. I never caught your name, may I ask for it?" I answered and he smiled "Ah, such a normal name. One I wish I possessed. But you look like you've come far, have you not?" I answered saying where I have been and how I came to this place. "Oh, you've come far…oh I see Kylie has brought your meal. I must attend my duties. Please enjoy my friend."

Nyx went off to tend the other customers; I was left with my soup and a note saying:

_Stay until I close up the café._

_You are safe here my friend_

_Nyx_

I didn't think much of the note but I could trust the owner. The hours passed and I stayed in my seat, the seat may have been comfortable but I was beginning to feel sores develop; I had a main with some refreshing beverages and a scrumptious dessert. The host said to his customers to leave; they left but I didn't the waitress Kylie removed my plates with a smile.

When Nyx closed the doors and switched the sign, he came over to me and asked me to follow him; I was cautious, this host asking me to follow him? What was his plan? Was it going to be nefarious, harmless or just a prank?

"Dear guest, there is no need to worry. Most people on their first trip to this place are always on edge. But you have no need to fear." Nyx said with a smile as we entered through the kitchen doors, through the doors we entered a larger kitchen area with multiple stations, much too large for a small café. "This kitchen is merged with the kitchen in the hotel behind it; it's a smart investment I think." Kylie spoke to me kindly "Oh Kylie my dear, its safe now. You can relax." Nyx said removing his hat, revealing a pair of fox ears, and moving his bushy tail from the back of his shirt! I turned to Kylie as she let her striped tail and fluffy ears unfurl.

I was surprised and astonished I asked how was it possible Nyx smiled as we entered the grand hall of the hotel adjacent, there was a large group of animal people, each of their own kind: Mice, cats, dogs, parrots and more. I didn't feel afraid or upset anymore, but I did feel a sense of overwhelming happiness. Each seemed to be happy to see me as we walked towards the podium.

"My fellow Hybrids, today we have a new record: seventeen days without any incidents, our society is safe and we are here to welcome our new guest into our wings, which isn't a problem for some of us isn't it Barry?" pointing to a sparrow-man laughing at the joke. I was embarrassed at this because I didn't know what to do or what was going on, but they seemed to welcome me.

"Hey, go on up." Kylie urged me forward; I saw that I was frozen in place as Nyx held his hand forward with openness. I walked up and was looked upon by fellow species; I felt accepted, I felt somewhere I could be. Then someone from the audience; a child mouse, asked what species I was.

"Well that's obvious, our guest is…our guest is…err…pardon me my friend but what species are you?" Nyx asked embarrassedly, I could see the water drop form on his forehead.

"Oh, Nyx! You forgot to ask again?" the crowd groaned "You're getting old Fox-boy!" A wolf called out. "We'll you're no Spring chicken either Zeke! Oh, no offense Diane." Nyx retaliated then apologised to an elderly woman next to her husband. "You know it's bad enough when we get like this, but what if your _guest_ is really human? We're exposed!" a dog man said holding his wife, all this trouble over me and what species I was. I wanted it over so I relaxed myself and unfurled.

Each of them stopped in awe as one by one they saw me reveal my true nature. Even Nyx was stunned as I transformed back to my human form. "My God, I never thought I'd see another one of _them_ in my lifetime." Nyx awed the Hybrids apologised to each other and to me. They explained that there have been troubles in the past few days and they were overly cautious on bringing new people in. Nyx stayed back with Kylie and talked softly, I couldn't hear them but whatever it was Nyx smiled at the end of it.

Nyx's POV

I stood by my waitress and we talked about our new guest.

"Well, our guest seems to be quite the species. Don't you agree sir?" Kylie asked me I looked at her and answered.

"Yes and our guest seems to be just the person we need." I smiled and turned to our guest who was being apologised to. "Just the person we need…"

**To be continued**

**Well that's it for chapter one, I hope you've enjoyed it.**

**I will be revealing the Guest's Species nature in a later chapter, and as for Nyx what has he planned for the community?**

**Please leave a favourite and reviews for my work.**

**Please no flamers.**

**Thank You**


	2. Hiatus Chapter

**Hiatus Page**

**Please note this page is to indicate any stories that I have written are now on Hiatus for any number of reasons:**

**Writer's Block**

**Forgetfulness **

**Holidays**

**Or over working on other Fan-Fictions **

**ETC**

**Any one that wishes to know when a new chapter or story will be coming out please PM me or go on my twitter account GhostKaiser23 and I will reply as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
